User talk:Deb1701
Archives All previous entries can be found in the archives. */Archive 1-2010/ (January to December 2010) */Archive 2-2011/ (January to December 2011) */Archive 3-2012/ (January 2012) ---- Main Page Changes Hi! I apologize if you were unhappy with my changes on the main page, but I was hoping to help you guys get ready for Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. If what I did wasn't to your liking, is there anything I can do to equip the wiki main page for the upcoming movie? Thanks! LexiLexi 23:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure yet. The movie is still so far away. Maybe something similar but on a smaller scale. I will look at it again. I at first thought our site was hacked again. Totally, we usually try to put stuff up pretty early so that we can start getting ranked higher in search, but I understand if you'd rather wait. I was going to see if I could help pimp out the main page and maybe give you guys a custom designed skin as well, would that be of interest? I would love to help in anyway I can, but understand if you don't want people editing, just let me know. LexiLexi 00:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :A custom skin would be cool. Thanks. Dreamworks Animation Hi there, My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's Programming Manager. I know you've been working with Lexi recently and I think the new Madagascar content on the main page looks really cool and will be welcomed by your community. I wanted to also let you know that we're talking with Dreamworks Animation about your awesome wiki! The studio is super interested in promoting Madagascar 3 on the wiki, which I think you'll agree would be quite amazing! There's initial talk of them sponsoring a big contest, giving exclusive content etc... In order to help us get Dreamworks Animation involved, we'd love your cooperation in making some additional changes to the main page to really highlight Madagascar 3. What I'd propose is we do a mock main page and show it to you for your feedback/approval. We'd stay in line with your current design motif and push the SEO for madagascar 3 (like having those links/info be at the top of the page). This is a very time sensitive issue so please let me know as soon as you can. Again, this is all in the spirit of getting the studio involved- we can't promise it at this point but we really want to make sure we're putting our best foot forward on your behalf. Thanks so much, User:Bchwood :Really, cool. Thanks. Sure give it a shot. The only conditions I have are three boxes. One for "Site Notes", one for the "Penguins of Madagascar" Series, and the third one can relate to "Madagascar 3". Thanks again, I'd love it if the studio could get involved. New Skin Hi the new skin is up. I hope you like it! Let me know what else I can do! LexiLexi 22:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Is there a way to maybe make one side "movie related" and one side "Penguins of Madagascar" series related? A lot of action on this site relates to POM.